Welcome to My House
by Chibi Kikumaru
Summary: I have invited the Yugioh gang over my house for a week what will happen? Complete Chaos! R&R All credit goes to rosekitsune202 for the first couple chapters though i did tweaking. RyouxOC MarikxOC BakuraxOC SetoxOC and more
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Repost of another story though I now own that story but all credit goes to **rosekitsune202**! She has lost interest in this story and I will now own it but I'm going to tweak it.

* * *

(Chapter 1: Who the hell is _she!_) 

Yugi walked home from school, his backpack abnormally light. Of course, it was the last day of school. Yugi chuckled at the memory of what Joey had done.

(Flashback)

Joey whooped as soon as the last bell rang and raced out of the classroom, along with most of the student population. Stretching his arms over his head, Joey yawned and said, "Man am I glad school's over."

Yugi smiled and nodded, whileTristan yelled, "Yeah!"

Soon, their lockers were cleaned out and they were heading for the gate. The three walked together for a minute, thenTristan said, "I'll catch ya later, Yug, Joey."

"Bye Tristan!" Yugi yelled.

"Smell ya later!" (you can guess who that was.)

"Bye Joey!" (You have 2 guesses.)

(End flashback)

Yugi opened the door to the game shop and set his stuff down, walking upstairs to get a snack. To his surprise, there was a small, neat-looking envelope on the table. Curious, Yugi opened it and read:

Dear Mr. Yugi Mouto

I am pleased to invite you to a sleep-over starting tonight at 5. Please bring extra clothes and a sleeping bag. You may bring your deck if you want. See you later, Yugi and Yami!

Love,

_Crystal K. Evans_

Yugi grinned at Yami, who had read the letter over his shoulder.

"Isn't she the American transfer?" Yami asked curiously.

"Yep!" Yugi said. "She's really nice and she's well on her way to becoming a good duelist."

Yami nodded silently and looked at the adress on the envelope. "She lives in the same area as Kaiba?"

"Yeah. Apparently, her parents pay for the house and her schooling and everything, but I've never heard of them," Yugi said with a small frown. "But, can we go?"

Yami sighed, smiling. "I suppose. Go pack your stuff."

Yugi was on his way to his room before Yami even finished his sentance.

(With Ryou and Bakura)

Ryou set his backpack down near the front door and walked into the living room to see his yami sitting on the couch, watching TV. Ryou sighed softly and walked over to the kitchen, finding a small letter on the table adressed to him. Getting curious, he opened the letter and saw his friend Jennier's neat handwriting in the letter. It read:

Dear Mr. Ryou Bakura,

I am pleased to invite you to a sleep-over starting tonight at 5. Please bring extra clothes and a sleeping bag. You may bring your deck if you so wish. See you later, Ryou and Bakura!

Love,

_Crystal K. Evans_

Ryou grinned and headed upstairs to pack his stuff. He had half an hour to get over there.

"RYOU! Where are you going?" Bakura asked, leaning on the doorframe to Ryou's room.

"Over to Crystals's house. You remember her, right?" Ryou glanced over his shoulder to see Bakura nod curtly. "You wanna come?"

"I was invited?" Bakura asked, blinking.

"Yeah."

Bakura shrugged and went back downstairs.

When Ryou came down, he found Bakura on the couch, watching him.

"What reason do I have to go?" Bakura asked.

"...I'm sure thatCrystal will have invited everyone. Including Yami. And she said we're allowed to bring our decks, so..." Ryou paused and blinked when he saw that Bakura wasn't there any more.

Bakura came down the stairs a moment later, a duffel in his hand. "Well, come on!" he said to Ryou, opening the door and starting towards Crystal's house.

Ryou smiled and followed, locking the house after him.

(At 5, Crystal's house... mansion... place!)

Ryou looked around and saw that everyone was there. Everyone included Joey, Tristan, Tea, Malik, Marik, Yami, Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Crystal, Bakura, and himself.

Crystalgrinned and stood up on a table, shouting over everyone's talking. "All right people, listen up! You may find any room you want on this floor to stay in. Once you have found your room and settled in, report to the kitchen."

Crystaljumped down and went to the kitchen

Ryou nodded and went in search of a room. He found a nice one that had soft green walls and bedspread, with a desk in one corner, a few bookshelves across from the bed, a big window that looked out on the backyard, and a mirror, as well as a bedside table and dresser. Everything was differend shades of green, and there was a design on the wall that had a small forest-like look and a black panther weaving its way through the trees, deep gold eyes seeming to stare at you out of the painting.

Ryou set down his stuff on the bed and headed towards the kitchen, where he found everyone except Joey and Tristan already there.

"Ok, ok, quiet down. Hello and welcome to my house! Now, as I... forgot to mention in the letter each of you recieved that you will be staying here for a week." At the outburst of complaints, Jennifer continued, "HOWEVER, you will be able to do what you would normally do every day... well, most of you."Crystal sent a rather dirty look to Malik and Marik, who smiled innocently.

"Why do we have to stay? What's preventing us from leaving?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"You of all people should know that by now, Seto Kaiba. Everyone, meet Kino."Crystal motioned to a small, white fluff ball with three tails.

The fluff ball gave a little bark/yelp and trotted over to Jennifer's side, golden eyes surveying the people with a certain intelligance that was not normal.

"She will bring you back here if you try to leave... rather uncomfortably, I might add," Jennifer said, grinning. "Now, I have three basic rules: 1. You are allowed to fight, but there is to be no killing, maiming, or otherwise seriously injuring another person,"Crystal said, glaring at Bakura and Marik. "And no soul stealing. Got that?" After various nods and mutters, Crystal continued. "The second rule is that you may not leave my property. And the last rule is no blowing up my house, parts of my house, trashing rooms or a series of rooms, and/or setting things on fire." She seemed to be glaring mostly at Bakura and Marik again, though she did shoot Malik a glare. "Ok, you guys can go do whatever!"Crystal jumped down from the chair she had been standing on and started to walk from the room when a voice stopped her.

"How old are you?" Marik asked, seemingly innocently.

"Sixteen, why?"Crystal said.

"No reason," Marik said.

"I can't beleive i'm being held captive by a sixteen year old girl" Marik said under his breathe.

After a few moments of silence, Joey said, "Come on, Tristan, let's go find the arcade!"Tristan nodded and the two raced off, most of the others trailing behind.

* * *

(End chapter 1) 

This is just a repost of another story though I will be tweaking it. R&R Again all credit for the first chapter goes to **rosekitsune202**.Rosekitsune202 if you're reading this just want to tell you i tweaked it though can you e-mail me and tell me what you plans were for the fanfic. my e-mail is i decided to use a different OC. I go by lots of idenities in my life but you guys who are reviewing can call me Andrea.


	2. Insanity ensured

Disclaimer: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!

* * *

(Chapter 2: Insanity ensured)

(With Yami)

Yami had somewhere or other, had found a TON of sugar and was randomly summoning monsters all over the place. He had this big grin on his face as he walked down a hallway, spotting Bakura, Malik, and Marik going into a bathroom. He followed them and waited outside for a few minutes before...

BOOM!

Yami jumped a mile and, in his surprise, "accidentally" set the adjoining bedroom on fire. Bakura looked over at the former pharaoh's work and grinned evilly.

"We have work to do..." He said to Malik and Marik, who also grinned evilly and followed him outside, where they randomly started setting things on fire.

(With Kit and the others)

Crystal heard the explosion and sweatdropped, a random monster flying over her head. "I warned them!" Crystal muttered as she went upstairs, only to see Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Yami all trapped in one of the guest rooms. Crystal laughed. They were all stuck in some sort of web that had Malik and Marik held upside down, Bakura hanging from his arms by the ceiling, and Yami on the floor.

After taking pictures, Crystal got the four of them down and sent them all downstairs, still giggling. There were random strands of web in everyone's hair (except Crystal's, and only the four guys) and Ryou immediately noticed this and started laughing, trying to stifle it. Soon, everyone was laughing their heads off, to the great embarrassment of the Tomb Robber, Tomb Keepers, and the Pharaoh.

"Ok, ok, settle down. Anyone want to duel me?" Crystal said, her eyes gleaming.

Bakura immediately nodded, taking out his deck. "Bring it on, kid."

Crystal twitched. "Kid!" She glared at Bakura. "Oh, that's it. You are so going down!"

Bakura snorted as if to say "yeah right!" and the duel began.

(About an hour later)

Crystal grinned at Bakura, while Yami was laughing his butt off. "Well, I won, Tomb Robber."

"You... got beaten... by a girl!" Marik managed to gasp out before going into another fit of laughter.

"You try beating her!" Bakura snarled, glaring.

"Well, I'd be glad to accept the invitation, but its dinner time." Crystal sweatdropped as something sped past her, yelling "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" She laughed and followed, sitting down in the kitchen and waiting for everyone else to get whatever they wanted, watching.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked from behind her, causing Crystal to jump a bit.

"Nothing, really. Just sitting here, bored out of my mind," Crystal said, half-lying. Yami nodded, raising an eyebrow slightly, but not commenting. "Ok, that's it; I'm going outside for a little while." Crystal got up and grabbed an apple, heading outside. She jumped up into a tree and sat there, eating her apple and thinking. 'Well, this certainly interesting. I wonder where-'

A loud yelp was heard from inside along with some barking and a yell of, "GET THIS OFF ME!"

'-Rose is,' Crystal finished her thought with a sigh, going inside to see that Ryou had his hand around the collar of a black lab puppy who was trying to go "greet" Bakura. Greet meaning jump on him and lick him to death.

Marik was watching the dog distrustfully as Malik hid behind him. Crystal chuckled and walked calmly over to the puppy, kneeling down and taking her collar. "Hello Rosie. Yes, you're a good puppy-mutt," Kit said, petting the dog. Rose barked a bit and tried to jump on Yami, who backed away. Crystal chuckled. "Come on Rosie, let's go bother the kitties!" With that, the two of them went upstairs and everyone heard a bit of hissing and something that sounded like a stampede upstairs.

"...the bloody hell?" Bakura asked after a few minutes of silence.

Marik shrugged. "I don't like that... dog."

"Oh, come on guys, she's not that bad," Yugi said, smiling.

"Speak for yourself," Malik muttered.

"Anyone wanna duel?" Joey asked.

"Don't even bother, mutt. We all know that you're a second-rate duelist," Kaiba said.

"Shut up, Kaiba!"Joey said angrily.

"Yeah, Kaiba!" Tristan said, glaring at Seto.

"Come on, Seto. Let's go see what else there is to do," Mokuba said, tugging at his older brother's sleeve. Seto sent Joey one last glare and left with his brother.

"I challenge the Pharaoh!" Bakura declared.

"Is that supposed to be anything new?" Ryou asked quietly. Yugi laughing slightly.

"I heard that you know," Bakura said coolly.

"Yeah, I know," Ryou said. Bakura rolled his eyes and sat down, Yami sitting opposite of him. They started they're duel and Yugi and the others soon got bored and went outside to see what there was to do there.

"What's that?" Tea asked, looking and pointing at a gate about 100 yards in front of them.

"I dunno. Wanna go check it out?" Joey asked. The others agreed and they all headed towards the gate. Yugi opened it and they found that there was a mini amusement park in there.

"Let's go over on that ride first!" Honda immediately said, looking at a small roller coaster. They agreed and headed over to the roller coaster. Unbestknown to them, Malik and Marik had crept in after them and were about to make life _very_ interesting for them.

After figuring out how the ride worked, everyone piled in and the ride started. Malik and Marik crept over to the controls silently, still unnoticed.

As soon as the roller coaster got to the first loop, Malik and Marik stopped the ride upside down and then left, cackling evilly to themselves.

Yugi yelped as he looked down, the blood starting to pound in his head. After a moment or two, the ride started up again, much to everyone's relief.

"I don't think I'm going there again," Honda said, glaring at the ride distrustfully.

"Me either," Joey agreed, heading over to a little snack stand.

"OOOOOOOOH! There's a Tilt-A-Whirl over there!" Ryou said, pointing.

"I didn't know you liked those, Ryou," Tea said.

"Yes, well... I haven't had the chance to go on one in a while," Ryou said, smiling.

Just then, a sullen-looking Bakura and a high-and-mighty-looking Yami came over.

"Lemme guess," Yugi said, looking at Bakura, "Yami won again." Bakura nodded silently, and then spotted the Tilt-A-Whirl. He immediately brightened and walked over, Ryou following, then Marik and Malik, then the rest of the gang. Bakura got into one car-thing, Ryou sitting next to him. (Ok, you guys know how this works. There're the car-things that hold two people each. That's what I'm talking about.) Malik and Marik got in a car, then Yugi and Yami, Joey and Honda, and Tea was left to have one on her own. The ride started and everyone was having a blast until...

BOOOOOOM!

The ride suddenly stopped and everyone turned wide eyes to the 30-foot crater mere feet from the edge of the mini-park, only a few yards from the ride.

"That... was... too close for comfort..." Yugi said, getting up and quickly getting out of the car.

"I second that!" Ryou said, scrambling out, Bakura right behind him.

"RUN!" Malik yelled as another explosion and another crater appeared on the other edge of the park. They all ran for their lives back into the house to find Crystal on her back on the couch, laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" Bakura growled dangerously.

"Nothing, nothing..." Crystal said, attempting to calm her breathing. "But... the looks on your faces was just too funny!"

At this, Marik, Bakura, and Yami and pounced on her and started a fist-fight. The others watched sweatdropping.

(End of chapter 2)

* * *

R&R 


	3. chater 3

Disclaimer:I don't own yu-gi-oh

Half of this chapter belongs to rosekitsune202

* * *

Chapter 3:

Chrystal looked at the three on the floor grinning. She whistled and there was a bark, then Rose came bounding in again. Yami, Bakura, and Marik screamed and ran and hid behind their Hikaris. Then Malik and Marik hid behind Bakura, who was hiding behind Ryou. Ryou and Yugi rolled their eyes.

"Honestly..." Ryou muttered.

"You'd think they'd done something bad and were being chased around by the dog," Yugi said.

"Hey! Just because I'm a former thief doesn't mean that I don't steal anymore!" Marik said, glaring at Yugi.

"Ok, what did you steal _this_ time?" Yugi asked.

"I haven't yet, but I shall soon STEAL YOUR SOUL!" Marik yelled dramatically, picking up a random stick and brandishing it like a sword. He started chasing Yugi around the room with the stick, then Yugi escaped outside when Rose jumped up and tried to grab the stick from Marik, making Marik scream like a girl.

"COME BACK HERE, SHRIMPIER! I HAVEN'T STOLEN YOUR SOUL YET!" Marik yelled, and, still wielding the stick, ran outside after him.

Yami sweatdropped along with all the other people in the room.

"O...K... that was... unexpected," Chrystal said after a moment. "Rose, sit," she commanded the dog, who immediately sat beside her obediently, then followed Crystal, walking at her left side when Crystal said "Heel." Crystal led Yami and Ryou outside to the back where they saw two strange things: the first was Marik chasing Yugi around the backyard with a stick, and the second was Seto Kaiba and Mokuba standing on the roof, looking down at them. Mokuba was waving his arms around yelling for help, and Seto was glaring at Crystal in a way that said "get up here and let us down NOW or I _WILL_ kill you!"

Crystal looked between Seto and Marik, back and forth, like a tennis rally. Finally, she shrugged and said, "Yami, Ryou, go get Marik and Yugi. I'm getting Bakura and going up to the roof to rescue the Kaiba brothers."

Yami grinned semi-evilly. "Blackmail," he said before running after Marik, who had just run after them in pursuit of Yugi.

"YUGI, MY DARLING, COME BACK! I WON'T HURT YOU! ...I'M ONLY GOING TO BORROW YOUR SOUL WITHOUT ANY INTENTION OF RETURNING IT, MY LOVE!" Marik yelled, as he passed them, trying to catch Yugi.

'Mental note to self: Yugi is DAMN fast when threatened!' Crystal thought to herself. She watched as Marik chased Yugi, with Yami running after Marik, and Ryou running after the lot of them.

She quickly went inside, grabbed Bakura by the arm, and dragged him up three flights of stairs and to an attic-like room.

"What the hell are you doing, woman!" Bakura yelled, glaring at her.

"We're going to rescue the Kaibas," Crystal said. "This is the perfect chance to get any and all blackmail material on them, you know."

Bakura grinned evilly and followed Crystal up to the roof, where Seto and Mokuba were still yelling for help. Crystal walked up silently behind Mokuba, grabbed him, and started dragging him inside.

"MOKUBA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WOMAN!" Seto yelled, glaring after Crystal.

"Taking your brother inside where he's not likely to fall off the roof, unlike you," Crystal said, smiling innocently.

"Why you little--!" Seto started, but ended up slipping on the edge of the roof and falling over to land on his butt. He glared indignantly at Crystal and Bakura, who were laughing their heads off, and got up, walking past them, dirt all over the back of his pants.

Crystal snickered and led Mokuba inside by the hand. Bakura followed them, still laughing.

When the four of them got downstairs, they found Yugi hiding behind Yami, Yami hiding behind Ryou, Ryou petting Rose, and Malik and Marik both tied to chairs and gagged.

Crystal sighed and shook her head, calling, "Rosie! Come here, sweetie!" Rose immediately trotted over to Crystal, and sat down next to her.

"I think _some people_ have some explaining to do," Crystal said, sitting down and looking meaningfully at Ryou and Seto. Everyone else sat down and got comfortable. Ryou started first.

"We had to chase Marik around the house twice, across the grounds once, and finally cornered him when Yugi ran back inside and locked himself in his room. Then we dragged him and Malik, who had just joined Marik, back downstairs and tied them to the chairs," Ryou said softly, with a small smile.

"And then the demon attacked us!" Yami said, pointing at Rose.

"What, you mean Rose jumped up and tried to lick you to death?" Crystal asked, blinking.

"Basically, yeah," Ryou said, grinning.

"She does that to everyone! Jeeze, talk about paranoid!" Crystal said teasingly.

Tea stared at them for a few long seconds, and then said, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidoscious."

Crystal looked at her for a moment, and then started cracking up. Bakura, Yami, and Marik looked at her in a way that said "WTF!", Yugi started laughing with Ryou, and Malik's eyes went wide and he distinctly yelled through his gag, "NOOOOOOOO! NO MORE MARRY POPPINS, ISIS! I PROMISE TO BE GOOD! JUST _TURN IT OFF!_" making Crystal laugh harder.

"Ok, your turn, Seto Kaiba," Crystal said once she'd calmed down.

"Mokuba and I were wandering around the house, looking to see if there was a game room or anything, which we didn't fine," Seto said, glaring at Crystal, who waved him to continue. "Anyway, we found the attic and Mokuba opened the hatch and we went outside to look around at the view. Then the hatch closed and we were stuck up there and we heard explosions and watched all that stuff. Then we started yelling for help."

"I see..." Crystal said, nodding. "Now, who wants to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Yami and Bakura asked at the same time, perking up. They turned and glared at each other, then huffed and turned away again, crossing their arms and pouting.

"Well, either Truth or Dare, or a Treasure Hunter game of sorts," Crystal said.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Everyone shouted.

Then the door bell rangCrystal opened it.

"BRIANNA! STELLA! CORI! ANGEL!" Crystal screamed.

"I soooooooo glad you came!" Crystal yelled.

"Have you been eating sugar again?" Brianna said.

"Maybe…" Crystal said.

"Okay so what are we doing," Stella said.

"Well if you were paying attention when they screamed 'TRUTH OR DARE' out the door you'd know," Cori said in a 'you're a baka' tone.

"Whatever, can we play now," Stella said.

"Sure, I'll go get the bottle," Crystal said going to the kitchen. She came back in a few seconds and they gathered in the living room.

"I'm sitting next to Malik!" Angelina said.

"I'm sitting next to Seto!" Stella said.

"I call first dibs!" Crystal said. They all sat down and the order was: Joey, Tristan, Tea, Marik, Malik, Angel, Ryou, Cori, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Stella, Kaiba, Crystal, Mokuba, and Brianna.

(A/N: just if you want to know Marik is the Yami and Malik is the Hikari)

Crystal spun the bottle and it landed on…Kaiba.

"Truth or Dare?" Crystal asked.

"Dare," Kaiba said.

"Um, I dare you to…" Crystal said going into a train of thought then she started smiling mischievously.

"I dare you to skip around the house saying: 'I'm a stuck-up jerk'" Crystal said. Everyone burst into laughing. Kaiba got up and mumbled curses under his breath,

then he started skipping.

"I'm a stuck-up jerk, I'm a stuck-up jerk, I'm a stuck-up jerk," Kaiba said.

Then he glared at Crystal that said 'I _WILL_ kill you.' Everyone else was laughing their gut off especially Joey who looked like he couldn't breathe because he started to turn blue.

"Joey you better stop laughing or we're probably going to have to take you to the hospital," Brianna said.

"I spinning now," Kaiba said.

* * *

R&R and you'll see what the bottle lands on. 

And here are the bios of the OCs I'm using.

**Name: Brianna Velasquez**

**Owned by: lilxlushuz**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair color: Light brown hair with light blond highlight. A little longer than shoulders**

**Eye color: pinkish-reddish eyes**

**Dress code: black and pink shirt that says 'I don't have to be mean I'm cute,' hip-hugger jeans, mini black leather jacket, black and pink sneakers**

**Personality: The person you'd wouldn't want to mess with, cute and loves to show it, loves to have fun and hang out with her friends (not in that creepy Tea way).**

**Skin tone: slightly tanned**

**Hobbies: shopping, basketball, cheerleading, talking oh her celphone, hanging with friends, swimming, climbing.**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Name: Cori Rain**

**Owned by: Hermioneandterras-twin16 **

**Gender: Female**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye color: Hazel**

**Dress code: Usually black jeans, a red and blue tank top, and gym shoes.**

**Personality: Cori is a bit forgetful and messy but she's kind and quiet. (Most of the time. she can be loud if she wants to be) She points out facts and her she has a small amount of tolerance. Everyone and awhile she can get on your nerves but not a lot.**

**Skin tone: Tan**

**Hobbies: Reading, listening to music, singing, mythology, and swimming.**

**Height: 5'4" (Sorry forgot to ask for your height)**

**Name: Stella**

**Owned by: strangeanimefreak (read her fanfic) **

**Gender: Female**

**Hair color: Dark Brown (looks black but isn't)**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Dress code: Black Jeans and baby blue T-shirt**

**Personality: Nice, Can be hyper, Sensitive**

**Skin tone: Light**

**Hobbies: Reading, Singing, Playing instruments, the**

**PC**

**Height: 5'4" (I forgot to ask for your height)**

**Name: Angelina Khalid**

**Owned by: egyptionkitty (I recommend you guys read her fanfics)**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair color: black, long, about halfway to waist, sometimes in ponytail**

**Eye color: Dark brown**

**Dress code: Blue and black NO SKIRTS!**

**Personality: Outgoing, smart aleck, never shy, has bad temper, gets pissed easily, and cares about friends**

**Skin tone: Tan, like Marik**

**Hobbies: Basketball, being funny, Torturing enemies!**

**Favorite food: CHOCOLATE!  
**

**Height: 5' 3"**


	4. evil hamsters and tunnels

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I don't own Brianna (**sweetheart64**) Kaya (**BlackNinjagirl**) Cori (**hermioneandterras**-**twin16**) Angel (**egyptionkitty**) Stella (**strangeanimefreak**) and I own Crystal.

* * *

The bottle landed on…Joey?

Kaiba gave an evil sadistic grin like Bakura's that scared the hell out of me (imagine Kaiba smiling like that! LOL!)

"Dare, moneybags I can take anything ya dish out!" Joey said. (Ah, the stupidity of Joey, so cute yet so stupid.)

"I dare you to put on a dog suit saying 'I'm a stupid Baka, and Kaiba is way smarter than me'" Kaiba said. We all started to snicker and keep from laughing.

"One problem moneybags where am I getting the dog suit?" Joey said trying to out smart Kaiba.

Stella, Crystal, Brianna, Cori, and Angel all snapped their fingers and a dog suit appeared in front of Joey. Joey looked like: 00

"Authoress Power," we said in unison.

"Get on with the dare already!" Tristan said.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Crystal said. Joey started to mumble curses under his breath and put the suit on.

"'I'm a stupid Baka, and Kaiba is way smarter than me,'" Joey said sending Kaiba a glare that said: 'You're going to pay for this!' We all started cracking up and when we finally stopped laughing Joey spun the bottle.

"Lets see who our lucky victim is…Cori?"

"Uh, I'll pick truth"

"Who do you like?" Joey said with a huge grin on his face. Cori started to blush.

"Um…I like," She blushed even more "Y-" A large thunk interrupted Cori. Cori sighed of relief and Crystal and Stella went to see what had happened.

"Uh, guys I think you'd want to see this," Stella said.

"KAYA!" Brianna, Andrea, and Cori yelled.

"Um, how the hell did you get here?" Stella asked.

"Authoress power #3-instant teleportation," Kaya said.

"That answers one question now for the next, why are you here?" Cori asked. Kaya shrugged.

"I was bored"

"Well did you have to disturb us in the middle of…what were we doing?" Crystal asked confused. Everyone anime fell.

"We were- wait a minute where are YamiMarik and YamiBakura?" Brianna asked just noticing they weren't here.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! RUN MY LITTLE MINIONS RUN, KILL THEM ALL!" A creepy voice yelled a few feet above.

"Guys, I think we should run," Kaya said. She was right what had came running down were rapid…well hamsters.

"WTF!" Marik yelled.

"To make it quick I have weird obsession with hamsters and you can guess the rest. Now, RUN!" Crystal yelled.

They all ran in different directions scattering around with God know who and God knows where.

Crystal who knew her house than everyone else always kept a secret passageway stocked up with goods for Ra knows what. Brianna and Kaya had followed her.

"Now I have to find the others," Crystal said to herself as she opened a door to find the room empty.

"Only about 49 doors left," She mumbled to herself.

…

…

"Where the hell do we go!" Stella yelled as she was running with Kaiba.

"Go to the nearest room!" Kaiba yelled.

"That would be the…closet," Stella said as she and Kaiba rushed into the closet. They turned on the light bulb only to see it go dead.

"Well I feel odd in here," Stella said.

"Hmph" was all Kaiba said.

The wall in back of Stella started to shake and open causing Stella to land on Kaiba and in the process making Stella blush but it was impossible to tell.

"I finally found some one!" Crystal yelled.

"I think I'm afraid to ask why you guys are in a closet," Crystal asked.

"It was the closest room!" Stella said blushing more.

"Whatever" (One guess)

"Some on follow we need to find the others in this tunnel," Crystal said.

…

…

Ryou had run into his room with amazing speed as Yugi, Yami, and Cori were looking for a place to hide.

"WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS THAT BAKA TOMB ROBBER AND TOMB KEEPER ARE GOING DOWN!" Yami yelled. One of the hamsters was happily biting off Cori's black jeans. (Remember these hamsters are being controlled by Marik and Bakura if you haven't guessed.)

"Get this thing off!" Cori yelled as she was trying to get the hamsters off by kicking the air which she accidentally hit Yugi and knocked him unconscious.

"Opps…" Cori said as she looked at the unconscious Yugi.

"He's out cold," Yami said as he put him on his back as quick as he could.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to die because of hamsters," Cori said.

"We need to find some where safe!" Yami said but he was drowned out the hamsters.

"WHAT?" Cori yelled.

"WE-" But Yami was interrupted because Cori had hit her head on a low shelf and had anime-swirls and was twitching slightly.

"Great…" Yami said. Then the wall started to move and it opened to reveal Crystal.

"Great, Cori got herself into a coma again," Crystal said.

"Give me Yugi he's smaller, you can carry Cori, oh yeah and HURRY!" Crystal yelled as hamsters were one there trail. Yami swung her bridal style while Crystal carried Yugi into the tunnel.

…

…

Malik an Angel weren't as lucky hamsters were slowly eating their clothes.

"You'd better get these things off me or you'll find yourself with a black eye and your Yami with two!" Angel screamed.

"I don't know how to get rid of these th- wait a minute," Malik said.

"We don't have a minute!" Angel yelled.

"Chill! ROSE!" Malik yelled. The dog Marik had once been scared of has now come to their rescue. In a second Rose scared away some of the hamsters, well they one on Angel and Malik's clothes. They started running into Malik's room and sat down panting.

"Remind. Me. To. Punch. The. Crap. Out. Of. Crystal. When. I. see. Her." Angel said panting.

"Will. Do." Marik said. Then underneath the bed it started to shake.

"Ouch!" A voice yelled under the bed.

"Crystal?" Malik asked.

"Yeah?" Crystal said.

"I think you should run," Malik said as Crystal disappeared into the tunnel followed by Angel and lastly Malik.

…

…

Joey and Tristan were running around and to no surprise were in the food pantry hiding, well more like eating. Crystal came through the wall and found them.

"Guys, where's Tea?" Crystal asked them.

"She was just behind us…" Joey said.

"We can live with out her," Crystal said as she bought them through the tunnel.

…

…

"Everyone's here right?"

"…"

"MOKUBA!"

"RYOU!"

"Ra, I can't believe I missed three people,"

"EVANS GET MY BROTHER BACK HER OR I'LL SNAP YOUR SPINE LIKE A TWIG!" Kaiba yelled.

"um…sure. Guys split up and look for Mokuba," Crystal said.

"FOUND HIM!" Brianna and Kaya yelled. Little Mokuba came into the passageway and ran to his brother followed by Ryou.

"Mokuba!"

"Ni-Sama!"

Then they hugged each other tightly (awwwww).

"Okay since Bakura and Marik let the hamsters loose by using the millennium rod we'll spend the night here. I have food, games, and some extra rooms here," Crystal said.

* * *

Who does Cori like? What will the night be like? What do I have planned for them? What the hell happened to Tea? Why am I asking these questions? R&R 


	5. Where that hell is Tea?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

**Um…how about Normal POV**

"Oh yeah, hey Angel you wanted me to remind you to beat the crap out of Crystal," Malik said.

"Almost forgot," Angel said as she chased Crystal around.

"Please don't kill me! You have to save your strength for Bakura and Marik! And I'll give you bat that you can use to kill Marik and Bakura!" Crystal yelled before Angel was about to attack her. Angel thought about it for a moment.

"Okay where's the bat?" Angel asked.

"In the corner of the room," Crystal said. Then Crystal sighed from relief.

"Um guys, even though it's a good thing that Tea isn't here but couldn't her parents sue us some how?" Stella asked.

"HELL NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Wow, she's even got Ryou and Yugi hating her," Cori said.

"Hey, but Yami's the real victim, she has the weird obsession on him," Kaya said.

"Kaya's right, Yami is the real victim," Crystal said. "How would you feel if she had a weird obsession with you?"

Everyone shivered and Yami was just scared to death because he was the one

"And besides her parents are probably happy she's dead," Angel said.

"Hey, let's see how they react, we can use Crystal's phone," Stella said.

"And we'll use speaker," Kaya said.

"I'm calling since it's my phone," Crystal said as she dialed Tea's number, she pressed speaker.

"Hello?" Mrs. Gardner's voice said.

"Hello, this is the police," Crystal said in a high-pitched Japanese accent (I mean really high-pitched).

"Yeh, we hav' come to tel' you tha' yur dagh'er is dead," Cori said in a Texasish (not a real word I know but this is my story) accent.

"Yeas! She was killed in an accident," Kaya said in a Peruvian accent.

"Weh ar' very sorry," Stella said in a Texas accent.

"Yes, we are still investigating how she has died, but you will have to pay us to do that," Angel said in a Peruvian accent.

"No, we have no need for an investigation," Mrs. Gardner said. In the background.

"Honey! Our bitch-for-a-daughter is finally dead!" Mrs. Gardner said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I knew sending her to that house would get her out of our lives," Mr. Gardner replied.

"Honey! Stop doing the cha-cha on my table! Go do that outside or better yet you can destroy her room!" Mrs. Gardner said before she hung up.

We sweatdropped again.

"Wow, she even got her parents hating her," Brianna said.

Silence.

"Hey if Tea's dead where would she go heaven, purgatory, or hell?" Joey asked.

"Neither of them," Crystal replied.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Isn't it obvious mutt when you think about it, oh wait you don't think," Kaiba said mockingly.

"Why you" Joey said about to punch Kaiba but Kaiba simply stepped to the side tripping him.

"Ack!" Joey yelled as he as about to tackle Kaiba.

"Calm down Joey don't you want to know why Tea wouldn't go to either heaven purgatory, or hell?" Cori asked trying to calm him down.

"Sure," He replied as he sat back down.

"Well Kaiba's right is it kind of obvious when you think about it…but, she wouldn't go to neither of them because," Crystal started but she let Kaya finished.

"Because do you think the devil, God, and purgatory would want them I mean she made Marik bleed and lose three of his senses once"

Marik shivered.

"Don't even make me think about that incident." Malk said scared.

"So it's a never ending cycle," Brianna said.

"First is we beat the crap out of her until she dies," Angel started.

"Then she goes into the afterlife," Cori said.

"And neither Hell" Joey said.

"Or heaven" Stella said.

"Or purgatory want her," Kaya said.

"So she gets sent back here," Brianna said.

"With her Yami obsession," Crystal said.

"And her friendship speeches," Yami finished.

"AH! We'll never kill her!" Angel said.

"Wonder where shenow anyway." Ryou said.

**With Tea**

"Help me my friends I am lost! Friends don't do this to friends, friends-" Tea was interrupted by the authoress throwing a flower pot at her head.

"YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS ABANDONED YOU SO GET OVER IT!" The authoress yelled.

"Friends don't hit each other with sticks! Or swear!" Tea yelled.

"AH! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! WILL YOU JUST DIE AND LEAVE US ALONE!" The authoress yelled. Then and idea popped into the authoress's head.

"Tea if you be quiet I'll give you a computer," The authoress said as she handed Tea a computer.

"Ohhhhhhh, what's a computer," Tea said annoying.

"Here take it and learn," The authoress said sweatdropping.

"Ohhhh, what's learning," Tea asked. Again the authoress sweatdropped.

"Let's see, it says: Y-O-U H-A-V-E L-O-G-G-ED I-N T-O A C-H-A-T-R-O-OM" Tea said.

"It's toooo hard!" Tea yelled.

"Sound it out one at a time" The authoress said as she left slilently.

_**With the Yugioh gang**_

"Does anyone even care?" Kaya asked. Nobody moved.

"Hey I think the hamsters are gone," Cori said.

"Come on I think we should check," Stella said.

"Yeah and if they are we can beat Bakura and YamiMarik to death," Angel said.

"This will be fun," Crystal said.

"Hey don't forget me," Brianna said.

"What am I? Left in the lonely corner?" Yami said.

"Actually a locked closet is better," Kaiba smirked and walked off.

"HEY!" Yami yelled because he couldn't think of anything to say.

**Let's see how Tea's doing**

It seems that Tea has read 'You have logged in to a chat room' and is now in a chat room which took her about an half an hour to do.

"Ohhhhhh, look that chatroom has the word friendship on it," Tea said excitedly as she clicked it. She then started typing a friendship speech (which is the only thing she can read, write, and say).

**Hello friends, I am a good and I have friendship cookies! Friends give friends each other cookies to show that they care! And friends must always show they care! When I have children with Yami I'll show them how to make friendship cookies and they'll wear friendship bands and everyone will be there friends!**

Tea finished typing as she pressed enter. The computer suddenly shut of and well a few sparks erupted from it and it well exploded.

"FIRE! Will you be my friend?" Tea asked the fire.

"Oh yeah fire is you friend here why don't I introduce you to fire," The authoress said as she threw Tea into the fire. But actually before Tea touched the fire it went out.

"That defies the laws of physics," The authoress.

"She's broken all the laws of physics so far," The fire that erupted from the computer said.

"Man, Brianna was right I do need mental help," The authoress said before going to a mental asylum. So now I will be taking over the fanfic the underpaid narrator.

**With the Yugioh Gang**

"Marik, Bakura, come out where ever you are," Angel said with an evil glint in her eye.

"_Ding-dong"_

"I'll get it," Yami said. He opened the door to reveal…

* * *

R&R There'll be two surprise guest coming and the rest o the yugioh cast well come in later chapters when we have the Survivor part of the story…wait I wasn't suppose to tell you that. 


	6. Havoc

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

_Now the narrator has taken the authoress' s job let's get on with the story…_

They opened to door to find…the authoress?

"Um…Andrea aren't you suppose to be writing the story?" Brianna said sweatdropping.

_Ah! What are you doing here, your suppose to be Mental Asylum_

"Yeah I did but I don't know where the mental asylum was so…" Everyone sweadropped. "I decided to bring more people into the story" Andrea said bringing in Ishizu, Odion, Serenity, Duke, Pegagsus, and Mai.

"She brought Pegagsus…" Kaya said.

"That only means…" Stella said.

"She's sugar high!" Cori exclaimed.

"Do I need to get the kit again?" Brianna said sweatdropping.

"It's on the third floor in the second bathroom to the right, and inside the mirror cabinet," Crystal said.

"It's my turn to do it, and besides tying her up is fun," Angel said as she started to walk up the stars. Well everyone got acquainted with each other. Duke and Tristan pulled out gifts from nowhere and gave it to Serenity while Joey was saying hi to Mai. Marik was telling Ishizu about his yami and what they did. Pegagsus? Um…Pegagsus was asking people for wine.

"Do you have wine Cori-boy," Pegagsus was losing her patience.

"For the last time I am not a boy and I don't have wine!" Cori yelled. Everyone just raised an eyebrow and then continued on talking.

"Hey I almost forgot something!" Andrea exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. What was the result was…

Valon and Alister, well they were in odd positions.

Valon was half naked and about to put his pants on, all he had on were underpants. Alister had on pajamas with action figures on it and an action figure plushie. (It's like nighttime now)

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!" They both yelled as Valon put on his pants and Alister was fuming red. Then they started chasing Andrea. She ran the other way which happened to have Brianna in the way. Valon and Alister knocked Brianna over and Brianna knocked over Stella and Stella knocked over Cori and Cori knocked over Kaya, and you get the idea.

'_bang!'_

'_clank!'_

'_boom!' _

Vases, dishes, and antiques all dropped to the floor and broke.

"NOOOO! Those are my moms! She's going to kill me!" Crystal yelled.

Angel walked down the stairs after getting the kit and looked at everyone confused.

"did I miss something?" Angel asked.

"Nooo, we just felt like taking a nap," Cori said sarcastically, "what the heck do you think!"

"Well sorry," Angel said a little pissed. "Now where's Andrea?" Angel said.

"Over there," Stella said pointing to the room next to them. Angel took out the very long and I mean _very _long instructions.

"Oh to hell with that," Angel said throwing the paper aside. She took the rope out and made those knots that cowboys use for herding, (have no idea what those are) and started looking for Andrea when she heard a bang.

'_Oh, yeah, definitely Andrea' _Angel thought as she looked inside the rooms until she spotted Andrea running from Valon and Alister. She swung the rope around and aimed it at Andrea and pulled the rope tightening but Andrea still kept running even though her arms were tied up. Angel tried to hold her down but no use.

"Ahhhh!" Angel said as she was dragged away into the next room. Valon and Alister grabbed on too it slowed her down but not enough. Everyone else came to there senses and started helping. Malik grabbed the rope first, then Yami, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Brianna, Cori, Crystal, Kaya, Stella, and Kaiba…wait Kaiba doesn't care. Well you all get the point that everyone grabbed on. They all pulled the hyperactive teenager to the living room where there was a conveniently placed nail with a circle in the middle where you insert the rope. Well they put the rope through the hole and hung her there where Andrea was silently singing happily to herself and twirling around from where she was hanging. Everyone sweatdropped again.

"How long will she be like this?" Ryou asked.

"Probably for another hour," Brianna said.

"Hey, Ishizu can we asked you a favor?" Cori said.

"What is it Miss Rain," Ishizu said.

"Can you help us with our Marik problem?" Stella said.

"Certainly, I'll be right back," Ishizu said as she headed upstair. Meanwhile Valon and Alister were about to attack her if she didn't send them back.

"Send us back!" Valon and Alister yelled.

"No," Andrea replied in a sing-song voice.

"Andrea, send them back, Valon needs a shirt and Alister…Alister just needs to change." Brianna said.

"But there clothes are in the room upstairs," Andrea replied tilting her head curiously.

"You could've just told us that," Kaya said sweatdropping.

"Why?" Andrea said tilting her head once again. They all did an amine fall.

"Valon, Alister just go find your rooms," Brianna said shaking head back and forth.

"Seriously I have no idea why I agreed to come," Brianna mumbled to herself.

"MARIK! BAKURA! COME HERE!" Ishizu yelled.

"MAKE ME WOMEN!" Bakura yelled.

"I'LL TAKE YOUR HAMSTERS!" Ishizu snapped back.

"NO! I SURRENDER!" Bakura yelled. Everyone downstairs sweatdropped. Ishizu came walkind down the stairs calmly dragging Bakura and Marik by the ear. She came to Cori and dropped them.

"Here you are Miss Rain," Ishizu said. Then Angel had that evil glint in here eyes and took out her bat. Crystal looked murderous.

"I'm going to have so much fun," Angel said.

"Me too, because of these guys my mom is so going to kill me," Crystal said. They both lunged for Bakura and Marik. Crystal started strangling Bakura and Angel started hitting Marik in the head with the bat.

"Hey Yami, didn't you say you were going to kill Bakura and Marik after the hamsters," Cori reminded Yami.

"Oh, yeah," Yami said as he jumped into the mob.

"told you I'd give him two black eyes," Angel said. leaning on the bat. Crystal, Angel, and Yami were tying them up with rope and chairs that they got from…actually I don't know where.

"Well let's go get some sleep." Stella said.

"Today has been too crazy," Marik mumbled as he headed upstairs. Everyone got to there bedrooms and went to bed.

_**Next morning**_

"GAHHH! MY HAIR!" Some one yelled waking up everyone.

"Who the hell was that?" Angel said half-awake. Everyone looked to Kaiba's room to see his hair…red. Then everyone started cracking up.

"Mutt. You. Are. So. Dead." Kaiba said furiously.

"What you suspect stupid me to think of something _this _smart," Joey said sarcastically as he started cracking up again.

"Does anyone have wine?" Pegasus asked suddenly.

"Nobody has wine you idiot!" Andrea yelled.

"Wow, the sugar wore off," Brianna said.

"But my bunny wants wine!" Pegasus said. Angel took out her bat and hit Pegasus in the head thus knocking him out.

Kaiba took out his blue eyes out and played it on his duel disk.

"Attack!" Kaiba yelled. The blue beam destroyed the hall also leaving a little flicker of fire on Joey'shair.

"CRYSTAL!" A voice came from downstairs.

"Oh crap," Crystal said as the person came up the stairs to reveal…

* * *

Another person, who the heck is she? Why did I drag Valon and Alister into this? Have I had too many pixie sticks? R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

"CRYSTAL!" Some one yelled.

"Oh crap," Crystal said.

"Hurry…just hide somewhere," Crystal said panicking.

"Great idea," Brianna said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and, go to the third floor or something," Crystal said.

"CRYSTAL!"

"Coming!" Crystal said as she headed downstairs.

"What happened to the house!" She yelled.

"Um…a hurricane?" Crystal said.

"I'm your mother and I can tell when your lying and your lying, I'm checking the whole house," Crystal's mom said as she headed for the second floor.

"Nothing here," She said as she headed up.

"Mom, there's nothing up there!" Crystal yelled desperately. She headed upstairs anyways.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THESE BOYS DOING HERE!" Crystal's mom yelled. Crystal groaned.

"Um…"

"Is one of them your boyfriend!" Crystal's mom (let's call her um…Judy?) said.

"No!" Crystal yelled back.

"Good thing," She said.

"This one's to tall and that trench coat is ugly," She said to Kaiba.

"Why you little," Kaiba said as he tried to lunge for Judy.

"This one's too short" Judy said to Yugi.

"This one's tall enough but what's with the tri-colored hair?" Judy said to Yami.

"This one's too blonde" Judy said to Joey.

"This one's hair is like a pencil," Judy said to Tristan.

"This one wears mascara." Judy said to Malik.

"It's not mascara!" Malik yelled.

"He has bad mannerstoo," Judy said.

"This one look okay but why is his hair white?" Judy said to Ryou.

"MOM! Stop criticizing my friends!" Crystal yelled while blushing. Everyone else who wasn't too offended by the criticism was holding back the ones who wanted to kill Judy.

"Well I can say anything about them they are in my house with out my permission, which reminds me you're in big trouble," Judy said.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Someone yelled.

"Wait…where's Mokuba?" Cori said.

"He must've not woken up," Stella said. Angel was walking down the hall to the room Mokuba was screaming.

"Ra, not this again!" Angel yelled. Kaya walked over too, her eye twitched a little.

"Th-there living plushies," Kaya said.

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison. Then everyone saw Angel literally picking up Mokuba and throwing him at Andrea. Then she took out her bat and started hitting something. Everyone made there way to the room (Which was Bakura's) and saw twoplushies trying to eat Angel's clothing.

"Don'tkill Joe!" Bakura yelled from the living room because he was still tied up.

"Don'tkill Bob!" Marik yelled from downstairs too.

"What kind of names are Joe and Bob?" Brianna said.

"The names idiots would use," Crystal replied.

"That was hard to answer," Cori said sarcastically.

"Is anyone going to help me here!" Angel yelled still batting off the plushies, Cori walked away for a minute then came back with a bucket of water and poured it on the plushies and the shrunk and turned back to inanimate objects.

"How'd you know to use water?" Kaya asked.

"Because there's huge letters on the tag that says 'dry clean only'" Cori said.

"Well I think I've had enough excitement for the last 24 hours, I'll go home now," Angel said.

"Us too," Kay, Cori, and Stella said.

"Bye," They all said.

"Bye," Everyone else said.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Crystal said to Andrea and Brianna.

"I'm here to be evil-I mean have fun!" Andrea said.

"I'm here because my parents are on vacation and they still don't trust me from last time," Brianna said.

**Flashback**

_"God dammit, get back here with my sword!" Inuyasha yelled._

_"Nooo! Never!" Andrea yelled._

_"I have Jackie!"Brianna yelled._

_"No! Jackie!" Bakura and Marik yelled._

_Meanwhile a beybattle was going on dowstairs.The house started shaking ._

_"ROT IN THE SHADOWS!" Bakura and Marikyelled as two beam blasted out of there items, but missed Brianna and hit the house. shadow magic created a vortex and the house started disappearing._

_"GAH! The house! Everyone out!" Brianna yelled. When there were all out all that was left of the house was dust._

_"My parents are so going to kill me!" Brianna yelled._

_"Hey where's Deanna?" Crystal said._

_"My parents are going to kill me more, I lost Deanna!" Brianna yelled._

_-in the shadow realm-_

_"Heeellllooooo! Is anyone there!" Deanna yelled from the house. "Where is everyone!" _

_-leaving the shadow realm-_

_"Oh well, Deanna gone is an improvement" Andrea said._

**End Flashback**

"MUHAHAHAHA!" A voice from downstairs laughed. Everyone looked to the living room where Marik and Bakura were being kept only to see some flames.

"Ra dammit where did they get the flamethrower!" Crystal yelled.

"My living room!" Judy yelled.

"ACK! The house is ruined because of those to psychos, I'm going to be grounded, Tea keeps popping up, and to top it all off _she's_ here!" Crystal said pointing to her mother. Kaiba picked up the bat and hit Judy with it and she fell unconscious.

"Problem solved," Kaiba said emotionless.

"**You just knocked out my**-Wait, you just knocked out my mom, Yes! Now I won't be grounded." Crystal said.

"I have an idea," Brianna said. She whistled.

"Rose! Sick 'em!" She yelled. The dog growled.

"GAHHHHHH! GET THIS RA DAMNED _THING_ OFF ME!"

"I'M NOT GOING NEAR THAT THING!"

"YOU'LL GET OVER HERE TOMB KEEPER OR YOU'LL FIND YOUR HEAD IN THIS THING'S MOUTH!"

"MY HEAD WOULD NEVER GET IN THAT DOGS MOUTH IF I DON'T NEAR IT!"

"YOUR HEAD IS GOING IN HERE IF YOU WANT IT OR NOT!"

…

Pause

…

"DAMMIT YOUR HAIR WON'T FIT IN ITS MOUTH!"

"HAHAHA I TOLD YOU MY HEAD WILL NEVER BE SEEN IN IT'S MOUTH!"

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

"Problem solved," Brianna said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well now that's settled let's get some breakfast," Andrea said. At the word of breakfast, Tristan and Joey went faster than sound to the kitchen.

"Sooooooo, who's cooking?" Brianna asked when they all got to the kitchen.

"I'll cook," Joey said.

"Sure," Everyone said.

"Wait, I just remembered something." Brianna said as she ran up the steps and came down with a few pictures.

"I have proof that-" Brianna said but was interrupted.

"I didn't do it I swear the chandelier just fell down I didn't do anything to it!" Andrea yelled.

"Huh?" Crystal said.

"What are you talking about?" Brianna said.

"I was just talking to…um…myself…" Andrea said nervously.

"Okay, I know that…"

So what will Brianna reveal? I'm still working on that. But who cares, this is just something I write in my spare time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

(A/N: Everyone's out of the room except for Seto, Brianna, Andrea, and Crystal, I forgot to put that in my last chapter)

"I know that-" Brianna started but was interrupted by Pegasus coming out of nowhere taking out some grapes he walked back to God knows where.

"I know that-" Brianna started again but was interrupted because Joey dropped some food.

"I know that-!" Brianna said but was interrupted by Tea getting some flowers- wait Tea?

"Gah! She's alive!" Brianna yelled.

"_It_ lives!" Crystal yelled. Then the door opened which was conveniently placed next to Tea, when the door opened it made Tea go flying into the trash compacter which was conveniently opened.

"Friends! Please help your friend, Tea, out!" Tea yelled.

"…okay so tell us already," Crystal said.

"Grr. I know that-!" Brianna said getting a little pissed off that she was interrupted again because of Mokuba without thinking she lunged for Mokuba when he was about to grab a bag of sugar. Then Mokuba fell unconscious with anime swirls in his eyes.

"No! Mokuba! Speak to me!" Brianna said shaking him.

"Get out of the way!" Seto said coldly to Brianna and picked Mokuba up and put him on his back and Seto walked away into his room.

"I didn't mean to…" Brianna said quietly.

"So what do you know?" Andrea asked.

"Oh yeah," Brianna said snapping out of her misery, "I found out that Kaiba is a-"

Seto came in with the sack of sugar Mokuba was holding and whacked Brianna in the head.

"Don't dare tell anyone or you'll be seeing more stars," Seto said before he left.

"Well that was weird three minutes of my life," Crystal said.

"Food's done!" Joey yelled, everyone came in and sat down.

"Wow, this looks good," Yugi said.

"Shouldn't some one feed Bakura and Marik?" Brianna asked.

"Oh yeah…" Crystal said. Ryou sighed.

"I'll do it," Ryou said. Everyone looked at Malik.

"What?" Malik said.

"Go feed your Yami, Malik" Ishizu said.

"Why should I, _sister_," Malik said stressing sister.

"Because…it's your Yami and your responsibility or do I have to show you with my millennium necklace, also I'll let my pythons on your clothes if you don't," Ishizu said calmly.

"Fine" Malik grumbled as he picked up a plate of food and headed for the living room.

…

1 hour later

…

"NNNNNIIIIIIISSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAA!" Mokuba's voice chimed through the house.

"WWWWWHHHHEEEEERRRRRREEEAAARRREEEYYOOOOUUU!"

"It's great enough I'm locked in a house with nutcase, but now I'm locked in a house full of nutcases and a sugar high little brother," Seto muttered because he was in a closet with a few various people.

"You just hhhhaadd to leave the sugar on the floor innocently," Brianna said to Andrea.

"Um…sorry?" Andrea said nevously.

"Wait I have an idea," Brianna said an opened the door.

"Ohhhhh Mokuba catch!" Brianna said as she threw a pixie stick in the living room.

"MINE!" Mokuba screamed as he lunged for the pixie stick.

"That's your great plan? Getting my brother even more sugar high," Kaiba said raising an eyebrow.

"No, watch," Brianna said as Mokuba fell asleep and started drooling after he ate the pixie stick, Mokuba looked so kawaii too.

"What was in that pixie stick?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, some kind of sleeping drug," Brianna said. Seto popped a vein and took a sack of sugar out of nowhere.

"You! (hits Brianna with a sack of sugar) Drugged! (hits her again) My! (hits her again) Brother! (hits her again)" Seto said panting. Brianna laid on the floor with anime swirls in her eyes.

"Why does she have drugs with her?" Tristan asked.

"I…don't know," Crystal said.

"Okay…so what are we gonna do next?" Joey asked.

"I know let's make some cookies!" Crystal exclaimed.

"I'm not I gotta go take care of Mokuba," He said as he headed for his room…again.

"Awww, Seto he's going to wake up," Andrea said. "Eventually"

"No"

"Awww, come on"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"I COMMAND YOU TOO DAMMIT!" Andrea yelled.

"No" Kaiba said as he closed the door in front of Andrea's face.

"Dumbass," Andrea muttered.

"Okay…so let's make cookies!" Crystal yelled.

"Okay, fine," Everyone grumbled.

(this is just there thoughts they don't do anything…yet…)

**Joey's POV**

_hmmm…what to make, what to make, hmmm I like chocolate yeah…chocolate's good…I like ham too…hmmm…ham…what was I suppose to make again? Oh yeah cookies…hm….I'll make some chocolate cookies then I'll eat ham…yeah…_

**Duke's POV**

_Serenity's hot…the Fresh Prince of Bellaire is awesome…cookies are good…hmm…what do I need to make again…?...oh well Serenity's really hot…_

**Yugi's POV**

_Hmmm…what to make, what to make…I like caramel I'll put caramel in my cookie oh yeah and lots of sugar…hm…what else do I like…yeah more sugar…I need more sugar in my cookie…_

**Malik's POV**

…_hm…what kind of cookie should I make?...I like gold…I not I should make cookies that look just like gold!...but what should I use…hmm…how bout some gold coloring?...is there something in here that's like that…I like peeps marshmallows too…_

**Andrea's POV**

_MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will make an evil cookie! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Or maybe one with lots of sugar and chocolate and maybe some evilness…hm…evilness is better…MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**Tristan's POV**

_Serenity looks soo good right now…hey! Duke's looking at her too! That son of a- wait aren't we suppose to be making cookies…I'll make the best cookie here so I can give it too Serenity…she'll like me better then than dicey boy after that…_

**Serenity's POV**

_Hmmm...I want to make everyone to smile when they eat my cookies, maybe I'll put smiley faces on my cookies…they'll look really nice after that…I hope Joey likes them…_

**Ishizu's POV**

_I already know what everyone else is going to make and I already know what I'm making…I'm just very curious as to why everyone made there cookies the way they did.._

**Pegasus's POV**

_I must spread my love for pink in fluffiness! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PINK IS MY FRIEND AND IT WILL BE YOUR'S TOO!_

**Crystal's POV**

_Okay what should I make…I have no idea I don't even know how to make a cookie…then why did I say we should make cookies? Oh well…I'll at least learn something new…hmmm I'll put ice cream on it…._

**Ryou's POV**

_Hmmm…what kind of cookie should I make…I kind of like fudge…I'll put fudge in it…I hope it tastes good…_

**Bakura's POV**

_MUHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE ESCAPE! I WILL DESTROY ALL THOSE COOKIES THAT THEY MAKE WHEN THEY ARE DONE! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Wait…I want to make a cookie…I want a meat cookie…hm…I will make an original cookie! The Bakura Meat Cookie!_

**Marik's POV**

_Ohhh! Cookies! I shall send them all to the shadow realm! Well when they're done making them! I'll throw all there hard work they used from making a cookie into the shadow realm! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**Mai's POV**

_Okay what to make what to make…I've never really made a cookie before I always buy my food oh well I'll just do what everyone else's is doing…_

**Brianna's POV**

_Hmmm…I like strawberries…I like mint chocolate too…I know I shall create a strawberry mint chocolate cookie! It shall be called Brianna's Strawberry Mint Chocolate Cookie!_

**Yami's POV**

_I'm the king of games so I should be able to win...but one problem...I don't know what a cookie is...damn it...How am I suppose to win... _

**Valon's POV** ( did you forgetI put them in there?)

_okay...why am I still here? Well because of that stupid dog...and that stupid girl...damn...so what kind of cookie should I make...damn...oh why do I care? Because I like cookies...yeah...I'll just make a plain old one..._

**Alister's POV**

_hmmm...I've never really made a cookie...what are they suppose to have in them...? Oh whatever i'll just put in what i feel like putting in..._

_

* * *

_

I'll end it there, u know the drill R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

**Joey's POV**

Lemme see I have a cookie recipe I remember this is what I'll need:

1 cup butter flavored shortening

3/4 cup white sugar

3/4 cup brown sugar

2 eggs

2 teaspoons Mexican vanilla extract

2 1/4 cups all-purpose flour

1 teaspoon baking soda

1 teaspoon salt

2 cups milk chocolate chips

I always memorize my cookie recipes…just in case I want some cookies…well a guy could have his cookies. I preheated the oven and greased a cookie sheet. I looked around at what everyone else was doing. Andrea was doing…God-knows-what, Yugi was getting a few bags of sugar, Brianna was getting some ice cream…Duke, was…wait Duke is staring at my sister! GAH! I'm going to kill him! Gr…

…5 minutes later…

_I feel better, okay now on with the cookies…_

I took a big bowl out of Crystal's cabinets a creamed together the butter flavored shortening, brown and white sugar until it was light and fluffy. I added the eggs one by one carefully beating them well with each addition, and then I added in the vanilla. I mixed the flour, baking soda, and salt into a creamy mixture, then I added the chocolate chips, I put a spoonful of cookie dough separating each one of the cooking sheet and I put it in the oven…hey I didn't know I knew all those words.

…10 minutes later…

I took out the cookies and leaved them to cool…now off to my ham…I opened the fridge and took out some ham and put it on the table I went to close the fridge but then my ham was gone, I got another ham and turned around and when I turned back it was gone, I wondered what was happening to my ham, but I couldn't figure it out. So I shrugged and grabbed another package of ham and held it and closed the fridge, but this time my ham didn't get stolen.

**Yugi's POV**

First I put preheated the oven, I took out a huge bowl and put some flour, eggs, mild, baking soda, and salt. The sugar disappeared for some reason but I got another bag. Then I put in sugar the whole bag of sugar, then I put it in a huuugggee bowl of caramel and added it. I took out a big spoon and mixed it all together. I put a teaspoonful of cookie dough randomly on a cookie sheet and I put it in the oven.

…15 minutes later…

I took out my cookies and smelled it, I tried to touch it but it was to hot, I frowned but put it on the table to cool time, then I sat on the couch, and watched the The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

**Bakura's POV**

"hahahahaha," I cackled evilly as I continued to steal the mutt's meat.

I snuck around the tables stealing meat whenever I could. I stole random pieces of meat. I peaked from under the table from what I could see, I'd need some sugar, flour, eggs, and some baking soda. So I decided to just take them off of the table from the table, makes things a lot easier. I went to and empty table and looked at the things I had, a few eggs, baking soda, and blah, blah, blah. I mixed everything together except for the meat. It turned into something creamy, so I mixed some chopped up meat and put some of it on a cooking sheet, then that Brianna girl came out of nowhere on a skateboard and made me drop the meat on her face before I could put it in the cookie dough, she started to roll out the door, not that I cared. I got back to my cookies and cooked it…

…

15 minutes later

…

I took out my cookies and ate one…except it was too hot and I dropped it and blew on my burning hands, I picked up the cookie again and bit on it, it was a little hard but crunchy and it had that side of blood in the meat…I think it's moving…

**Serenity's POV**

Okay lemme see I want to make smiles on my cookies; hm…I'll need some icing…well first I made the cookie dough with flour, eggs, sugar, salt, some brown sugar, I remembered doing some cooking with Joey once but I never really remembered the whole recipe, I'll just go with what I remember. I made cookie dough from what I remember from cooking with Joey. I mixed it together and was about to add the eggs when they weren't there any more. I shrugged in took another two eggs from the fridge. I added them and added the chocolate chips. I got a cooking sheet. And carefully put drops of cookie dough on the sheet if put them in the oven for 13 minutes…

…13 minutes later…

I took the cookies out and took out an icing bag and put black colored, vanilla flavored icing. I let the cookies cool for 5 minutes then started making smilie faces on them; I finished and looked at me finished creation. I smiled, they're sure to make everyone smile.

**Brianna's POV **

I started to mix the bowl with all my ingredients madly, then when I was done mixing I added some mint chocolate, and started mixing it, then I added some strawberry ice cream and started mixing it again. I looked at my creation and tasted the cookie dough. It tasted pretty good, I got a cooking sheet and started put about spoonfuls of it ever two inches of the cooking sheet. I put it in the oven for about 10 minutes and took it out, I let it cool for about 5 minutes. I hear Yami muttering "I must win, I must win, I must win" and when over to him.

"You know this isn't a contest right?" I asked.

"…uh…sure…I knew that…" He said.

"…okay…sure…" I said getting back to my cookies.

I took one looked at it and took a bite. Mmmm… that tasted pretty good. Who is GOOD! O I am, I am, I am so GOOD. I started dancing walking backwards but tripped on something, I fell on a skateboard, (that just happened to appear there) and started rolling around the kitchen. I tripped into Bakura, and he dropped meat in my face and some blood went in my mouth, I realized blood was in my mouth a few seconds after the meat dropped on my face and started spitting it on the ground, I accidentally spit on Malik and he immediately kicked the skateboard changing it's course and Tea came out of nowhere…again…and I bumped into her, she fell into the basement again…the skateboard was still going and went up the stairs (defying the laws of gravity) and Seto just happened to come out of the door and Brianna just happened to hit him.

"Velasquez you son of a­-"

(Car honks from nowhere)

"You son of a-"

(Andrea screams chocolate for no reason)

"Forget it! Stop this skateboard!" Seto yelled.

"I-I-I c-c-can't!" I said as we went down the stairs again.

"Y-y-you i-idiot!" Seto yelled as we still went down the stairs.

"It's not my fault!" I yelled as the started heading toward the basement door. "GAH!"

Seto tried to get up and jump off the skateboard, failing to do so; he fell on the ground hitting his head, and having cookie dough spilled on his head, lemme be specific, _pink _cookie dough. I was still on the skateboard, falling into the basement. Something broke my fall, something kind of soft, I turned on the light in the basement, and I screamed…

**Pegasus's POV**

I gathered every item that was pink and put it on the table, I first made some cookie dough then I added a pink fuzzball, pink food coloring, a pink stuffed anime bunnie, a pink flashlight, pink lemonade, and some more stuff I found that was pink, I mixed them together and it came out as something pink. I smiled at my creation and was about to put it on a cooking sheet before Kaiba-boy and Brianna-boy came in on a skateboard and Kaiba-boy hit the table I was working on and my entire pink cookie spilled on his head. I screamed at the disaster, Kaiba-boy was glaring while I kept screaming.

"SHUT UP!" He said sending me a death glare.

"But you just ruined all of my pink cookie dough!" I squeaked.

"Who do you think you are Kaiba-boy, like you can just come in here and ruin all my pink fluffliness." I said.

"Yah, I'm shaking, one, don't call be Kaiba-boy, two, who the _hell _would eat your cookies?" Kaiba-boy said glaring again. I was offended no one talked about pink that way.

"Don't you dare talk about pink that way again!" I said stepping closer, Kaiba-bot stood there, "If you do I will kill you with my…" I took out my stuffed animal bunnie "MY STUFF ANIMAL BUNNY!"

Kaiba-boy just raised an eyebrow, he took out some of my pink cookie dough out of his hair and threw it at my face.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" He said as he walked out.

* * *

I'll stop it there I just wanted 2 update so here it is R&R 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

* * *

**Andrea's POV**

I took out a big bowl and dumped a bag of sugar in it, and then I put some eggs, a skull, flour, baking soda, a chuckie doll, some chocolate chips, some blood, and some butter. I took out a big spoon and started mixing, I looked in the cabinet, there was this small old bottle with a label with a skull on it. It was shiny…and it glowed…so I took it out and dumped it into my recipe. I mixed it, and for some reason my bowl started glowing. I stared at it for a few seconds, and it exploded in my face.

"Um…" I licked it off of my face. "Hey taste pretty good…"

"Ewww…you are sick," Crystal said walking by watching. I shrugged.

"But, it taste good." I whined. I took a towel and wiped the goo off my face, and felt my face; it actually felt really soft, like a baby's skin.

"Okay…now to bake it…" I said as I put it on a cooking sheet and put it in the oven. I watched the cookies intently as they started boiling, which I hoped was natural…as I stared I noticed Brianna going flying on my skateboard…it must be my possessed one, I should get an exorcist for that…I watched my cookies again only to see them to start turning into huge bubbles. I stared at it…daydreaming of what the hell was it…

"Um…guys…?" I said pointing to my cookies. No one paid attention, so I shrugged and got the hell away from there. 5 seconds after I got out of the room, I heard something explode, I flinched and looked at the kitchen, there stood my really pissed off brother with a trench which was not turning green, Mai was looking at her beautiful hair and started crying in denial and ran into the bathroom to save her hair, Serenity was disgusted…Duke and Tristan still looking at Serenity…Valon and Alister didn't get smothered with goo for some reason…Malik was looking really pissed off, Ryou was now looking at his greening white hair. Ishizu had seen it coming so had ducked under a table. Crystal was turning green like she was going to puke…or maybe that was just the cookie dough. Everyone looked at me, I laughed nervously.

"Hehe…um…Marik did it...?" I said as I started running.

"Your paying me for a new trench coat damn it!" Seto said calling me, no harm done…I'm going to get money out of his bank account anyways…

**Ryou's POV**

'_Hm…okay…lemme see…some flour…eggs…baking soda…sugar…a pinch of salt…some butter…and some fudge…mmmmm fudge…'_

I thought as I mixed all the ingredients, tasted the cookie dough and almost puked. I looked at the brownies I used and poked them. They hissed at me and slowly walked away…I looked at it strangely and sweatdropped.

"Um…" Mai said behind me, "I'm not going to ask…"

I picked up the plate of brownie and was about to throw it away before it said something again.

"We'll be bbbbaaaacccckkkkkk," It hissed before I threw it away I sweatdropped. After I had just threw away the brownies, something had exploded, and I felt some kind of goo all over back and the backside of my hair, I took some goo out of my hair and looked to see what it, I was about to puke, I took a mirror that Mai was using and saw that my hair was glowing, and turning green. I touched my hair and the green goop oozing through my fingers, I shook my hand to get the goop off, but only to have it land in Malik's hair, getting him more pissed, I laughed nervously. I looked around as to why there was green goo everywhere. I spotted Andrea with a huge bowl of the green stuff in it, and Kaiba yelling at her, and Andrea seeming to shrink under his height. I got a towel and wiped it all off and went back to making the cookies.

"Okay let's start over…" I whispered to myself as I made the cookie dough again, but using a different plate of brownies. I mixed it up, and tasted it, and this time I checked if the brownies were alive before I tasted it. I was satisfied and put it on a cookie sheet and put it in the oven, I waited about 15 minutes and took them out and let them cool, which was about 5 minutes, I tried it, and once I approved of the taste I put it on the table and went off into the living room and watched whatever they were watching.

**Mai's POV**

I looked at everyone else, and followed there instructions…well maybe except for Andrea, and Bakura, but everyone else seemed to be making cookies, normally. I took a bowl out, put some flour, sugar, baking soda, eggs, some salt, butter, and some baking soda. I thought of what to put in it, I didn't really like any sweets since I always watched what I ate, because I have to keep my figure…but I did have the white Swedish chocolate which I ate occasionally…I grabbed my bag and got a few out I unrolled them from there wrapping and put then in, I mixed them together, and put it on a cookie sheet, and then I put them in the oven to bake, I sat down on the chair and waited for them to bake, and out of nowhere Andrea makes some kind of explosion that landed on me…and I slowly put my hand on my hair and felt what was on it, I could've just thrown up there, I quickly ran to the bathroom trying to save my hair, because the green goo did something nasty to my hair, I don't want to be walking around with my hair green. I put my hair in the sink and ran warm water over it. I took the first towel I could find and dried my hair. I looked in the mirror, my hair still had tints of green in it, damn my blonde hair, it was pretty, but whenever I get color in it never comes out, great…then I smelled something in the air, kind of like smoke…then I realized that my cookies were still baking I ran out the bathroom and looked around in the big kitchen there I saw the oven that I was cooking cookies in, smoke was filling up the whole room.

"Shit…" I swore as I watched the kitchen be engulfed by fire. I saw Valon go and grab a fire extinguisher, he quickly tried putting the fire out only to have more smoke and a huge fire to form.

"What the hell…?" Valon said clueless. He took some of the white stuff that was coming out of the fire extinguisher he sniffed it then tasted it I got a little disgusted.

"Damn it this is whip cream! Who puts whip cream in a fire extinguisher!" Valon yelled angrily throwing the metal thing on the ground causing a loud sound.

"Well looks like she does," Alister said pointing to Crystal. She waved nervously.

"HI FRIENDS!" Tea yelled coming out of the basement door.

"Use her!" Crystal yelled pointing at Tea. Valon shrugged, picked Tea up and threw her in the oven, and instantly the fire went out.

"Well that takes care of that," Valon said as he went to eat some of his cookies. I shrugged.

'_Oh well I never like cookies that much anyways…' _I thought as I gave up trying to make anymore cookies since Tea was stuck in it…I made my way to the living room to watch any show that was on.

**Tristan's POV**

I wasn't really good at cooking…but I wanted to impress Serenity…so I'll do what I always do…copy Joey…HEY! Duke and is looking at her again! I'm going to go teach him a lesson…I crept up behind him with a large wooden spoon, and was about to hit him when he started talking.

"Isn't Serenity beautifully…" He said still staring at her, I looked at her too and started staring again, then I snapped out of it, and I thought of a plan, I went toward Joey and whispered something in his ear, he got angry and grabbed a rolling pin and…well I don't really care but Duke won't be staring at Serenity for a while. I watched Joey make him cookies and copied him, and basically did everything he did…well except wearing that idiotic apron. I sat staring at Serenity when I noticed Andrea was doing…something, and her bowl looked like it was about to explode I ran to Serenity to block the way so she wouldn't get dirty from that thing.

"Noooooooo!" I said as I went in front of Serenity, but I tripped and landed on the ground, and Serenity got hit with the goo. I got a towel for her but Duke beat me there, that son of a- then Brianna was on a skateboard and Kaiba was on it too, and they headed for the basement, but Kaiba jumped out in time, Kaiba and Pegasus were fighting. I wonder why I'm here anyways…I'm going to drive myself insane, I swear…I thought about the cookies again and saw that they were ready, I took them out and offered Serenity one, she smiled at me and I smiled back goofily. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch watching TV, I followed her.

* * *

I finally updated on this story…yep, I only update in my spare time…it kind of bores me though… 


End file.
